criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Hall
Pam Hall Ryan Hall Unnamed uncle |job=Boxer |path=Spree Killer |mo=Bludgeoning with a metal pipe Beating with his fists |status=Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor=Shawn Hatosy |appearance=The Bittersweet Science }} "So I'm a punching bag, huh?" Jimmy Hall is a boxer-turned-spree killer who appeared in The Bittersweet Science. Background Jimmy was born in Philadelphia and grew up in foster care. He displayed a violent streak early, being kicked out of three middle schools for violent behavior. One of those times, he beat a fellow student so badly he went into a coma. As an adult, he wanted to have an occupation where he could legally take out his rage at someone, so Jimmy took up boxing, receiving Tony Cole, a former boxer who retired after being badly injured in a lawn-mowing accident, as his trainer. However, Jimmy's career as a boxer was unsuccessful, as he constantly kept losing matches. Eventually, he gained a reputation from his losses, being called a "punching bag". Several years prior to The Bittersweet Science, Jimmy met a woman named Pam and married her; the two later had a son they named Ryan. Jimmy and Pam later divorced, presumably because of Jimmy's devotion to boxing and/or his violent streak. At some point in his childhood, Ryan began suffering from leukemia, but it eventually disappeared, apparently from remission. But when it returned, just prior to The Bittersweet Science, Jimmy flew into a rage and, after dropping Ryan off at the hospital, took it out on two men, Sam Eets and Bruce Thomas, beating them both to death with a metal pipe. The Bittersweet Science The next day, he learns from the official doctor's report that Ryan's leukemia has returned. Jimmy wants to have a bone-marrow transplant done, but the doctor tells him that they have to run some tests before they attempt anything. Jimmy thinks he is lying to him and Pam because he thinks they can't afford it. In order to pay for the transplant, Jimmy asks Tony to bet $1500 he has saved up on him winning his next match so he can pay for it with the winnings. Tony agrees for Ryan's sake, but then two bar patrons make cracks about Jimmy being a punching bag. The same night, he beats the same men to death with his bare hands. The next morning, before the match, Jimmy is troubled by hallucinations of Ryan. Tony suggests that he drop out, but Jimmy is determined to win the fight. In the ring, he sees his opponent's nose bleeding, triggering his blood lust, and beats him into defeat. Afterwards, Jimmy asks for his winnings, but Tony claims to have forgotten to place the wager. Jimmy realizes that Tony bet against him, counting on him losing. When Jimmy questions him, Tony insists that it was the first and only time it happened. Later, Jimmy goes to Lou Manzoni, Tony's bookie, and asks him how many other times Tony has bet against him. When Lou tells him that he has been doing it during his whole career, Jimmy beats both him and his bodyguard to death and robs his safe. When he brings a bundle of cash to the hospital to pay for the transplant, the doctor and Pam inform him that Ryan isn't strong enough to undergo the chemotherapy needed to perform the transplant and will die soon. Angered, Jimmy goes to Tony's house and abducts him. He takes him to an abandoned warehouse and kills him as well. His bloodlust active again, Jimmy signs up for an MMA match. During the fight, he has a hallucination of Ryan cheering him on and is distracted while his opponent takes him down. When he sees the BAU, who are wearing FBI vests, in the crowd, he allows himself to be pinned down and beaten so he can be taken to the hospital to see his son. Hotch makes it clear to him that Ryan is dying and tells him to go and comfort him. After Jimmy tells Ryan that he and Pam love him, Ryan flatlines and passes away. Jimmy's fate after that is unknown, but he was presumably incarcerated, or possibly institutionalized. Modus Operandi Jimmy's victims, except for the first two, were men with whom he was somehow acquainted. The victims were usually grouped in pairs. He would beat them to death with his bare fists, but his first two victims were bludgeoned with a metal pipe instead. After killing Sam Eets and Bruce Thomas, he sat the bodies up on crates (not unlike the way boxers sit in the corners of the ring), wiped the blood away from them and covered the faces with a piece of cloth as a sign of remorse, but didn't do so with his later victims. Profile The UnSub is a white male in his 20s to early 30s. During his first killings, he displayed killing anxiety, cleaning up the scene and covering the victims' faces. Now that remorse is fading away and he has started to develop blood lust, i.e. he becomes aroused by the sight of blood, which triggers a release of adrenaline and dopamines for him. This is driving him to attack his victims with violent overkill. Because he is able to kill them so brutally with his bare hands, he is probably physically fit. The rage in the killings suggest that he is suffering from depression and feeling like life is working against him. Because of this, he will try to put himself in violent situations where he can feel the high again. Known Victims *Unspecified date: Unnamed student *2011: **Sam Eets and Bruce Thomas : ***Sam Eets ***Bruce Thomas **Frankie and an unnamed victim **Lou Manzoni and his unnamed bodyguard **Tony Cole Notes *In a flashback of Jimmy's, he is shown to be beating Sam Eets and Bruce Thomas with his bare fists instead of a metal pipe. It is always possible, however, that the flashback was just detailing a fantasy. Appearances *Season Seven **The Bittersweet Science Category:Revenge Killers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Abductors Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Psychotics